Life in the eyes of Foxface
by juliamcgiv3ron
Summary: Ever wondered about what the hunger games would be like through Foxfaces eyes? A story of love and loss, as she falls in love with someone she certainly shouldn't have.
1. The reaping

I slowly open my eyes, adjusting to the sun. I wake to the smell of stale bread and jam. We were pretty much the poorest family in district 5, and to me, this would be the only piece of food, that would have to get me through the day. But I could usually take my mind off the hunger by reading a book. The smell was like a drug to me, pulling me in, but I resisted.

I switched on my light, that was the only advantage of living in D5, we got an endless supply of electricity, us being the power suppliers for the whole of panem. I had woken up very late, it was now 12:30, usually it wouldn't of mattered, but today was reaping day, the day my whole family dread.

I quickly jumped out of bed, realising how late it was. Lay on the floor in front of me, was a beautiful purple dress, covered in sequins, or I think that's what my mother called them. I brushed through my bright red hair which was knotty due to my restless sleeping, and pulled it up into a top knot on the top of my head. I carefully picked up the dress and slipped it on over my head, being careful not to damage it in anyway, it was so delicate that even the feel against my skin made me wince, afraid I had ripped it. The texture was like water on my skin, that was how silky it was. It was a little big for me so I crept into my mothers bedroom, and checked in her draw of ribbons, letting my fingers slide carefully over each one, and picking a light fuchsia one, and tie it round my waist, securing the dress. My mother was a dress maker. A strange job for a District 5 inhabitant. I'm sure in any other district, say one, it would make an enormous amount of money, but no one in District 5 had any need for dresses, so she made little money. As for my father...well I'd rather not go into that one.

Usually I would of had a shower, but there was no time for that. Reaping day is a day where one boy and girl, between the ages of 12 and 18, would be picked to participate in a game show named 'the hunger games' a fight to the death. But there was twenty-four of us, two from each district, with there being twelve districts (excluding the Capitol) that makes 24. And only one winner.

I slumped downstairs, not feeling as lively as ever, to see my sister, Tam, and my mother sat at the table, munching their bread. Reaping day was not only a threat to us, but somewhat something to look forward to. The families whose kids were not reaped are invited to a feast, which means food for us.

"Hey foxy!," Tam laughed. "Excited?" She asked.

"It's Finch" I say through gritted teeth. I hated my sister. Hated her. And I wasn't the type to hate. Tam had this horrible nickname for me..'Foxy'. Because she thought I looked like a fox. Ha. Well she looks like a whale. My sister was enormous for someone starving and poor. I often wondered if that vile boyfriend of hers fed her, with his richness. Ugh. They both disgust me. "Whatever" she waves me off. "I ate your toast, you came down too late to retrieve it" she gave me a vicious smile. She knew I was starving. Close to sickness. I looked up at my mother, asking her with an expression why she let Tam eat my toast, but she just sighed and looked away. What was up with her? I lashed out at Tam, letting my anger get the best of me.

"You had no right! No right to go eating my last hope of surviving!" I grabbed her hair and tried pull her down. Laughing she just pushed me off.

"You'll be in the arena in a couple of weeks anyway, dead". She seemed so sure that I stopped, questioning if it could be true. Of course not, she was just tormenting me. Frustrated, I stormed out of the door, not bothering to bid my mother goodbye, and certainly not my sister.

The centre of District 5, where the reaping took place was a mere 10 minute walk away, District 5 was the smallest district. It didnt help that my brutal sister was behind me, with her poor excuse of a boyfriend, shouting abuse and chucking the occasional stone at my back. Her boyfriend just laughed and encouraged her, which made me fume.

Soon enough I reached the centre and checked in, they had to take a prick of blood from your finger which always made me flinch, I hated the feel of the needle pricking my finger. I just had to suck until I was absolutely sure there was not blood left in my finger usually leaving my hand numb. I went to line up with the rest of the 15 year olds, I saw Tam parting from her boyfriend, them going to either side of the 18 year olds. I can only imagine the soppy things she'll be saying to him. The thought makes me laugh. Before I know it, Herb Macalaut, our escort, stumbles onto the stage, in her ridiculous high heels. No wonder she stumbles. I retain a laugh at her bright green hair, the Capitols style is outrageous. I've seen worse though. Herb reads a whole speech about how the Hunger Games started out, the same as every year. I find myself tuning out, bored at the antics. After a painful half an hour of talk, it's finally time to pick the tributes. "As tradition, ladies first!" She pipes in her annoying Capitol voice. Stumbling over to the reaping ball, she stuffs her perfectly manicured hands into it and pulled out a single slip of paper. Everyone held their breath, you could hear a pin drop, that's how quiet it was. Finally she reads out the name.

"Finch Seacrest". What? Had I heard right? No, it was just Tams mind games playing with me. But no, before I knew it, I was being ushered towards the stage, Herb holding out her hand to me. I hadn't really registered what had happened, but I wasn't scared. No, it's unlike me to be scared, instead I felt something completely strange. I felt disappointed. I wasn't sure what at. But then it hit me. Disappointed that Tam was right. Suddenly I was angry, she had done this to me. I scanned the audience for her. But what I saw was something shocking, she looked scared, pitying. Then she saw me looking, and started laughing, the venom in her eyes, her laugh, and that moment of sympathy for me had passed, she never really cared. For her though, I tried to put on a brave face, to look strong. I could tell she was going to enjoy me be devoured into tiny bits. In the midst of this, Herb had called out the boy tributes name.

"Ryan Canter". This time it was my turn to laugh, and I made sure Tam noticed. Ryan was her boyfriend, the one she loved so dearly. I could see the pain in her eyes, she was about to blow. I know for sure in any other situation Tam would of volunteered for the girl tribute, to protect Ryan, but in this circumstance she would not. Not volunteer for me. And I knew it was killing her. Ryan was her everything, and I would make sure that I would be the one to kill him, for her pleasure. I gave her a knowing smile and disappeared into the Justice Building with Ryan, away from the crowd.

We were separated into two rooms, and were assigned an hour for visitors. To my surprise, my first guest was Tam. She came storming in, even if she was angry, I never expected she'd say goodbye to me. But obviously it wasn't me she cared about.

"Finch, you stupid girl! Why did you have to go and get picked! I swear to god, you make sure Ryan gets out of that arena alive or I'll skin you alive". This made me laugh. She is literally the most stupid person ever. How could she skin me alive if I was dead. My laugh was answered with spit in my face.

"I hope you understand that Foxy, or else". She sauntered out of the room, just as she was about to close the door, I shouted "Sorry, I don't understand whale!" This made her go ballistic, but peacekeepers just held her back.

I wiped her spit out of my face, and took a seat on a chair behind me. The material was so plush! I stroked it, savouring its feel. I'm sure my mother would know what it was called. But there was no guaranteed visit from her. She didnt care for me any more than my sister did. The only thing she would do for me is not let me starve. I could at least give her that. But to my surprise, she did make an appearance. She handed me a square of her finest material. This simple gesture brought tears to my eyes. It may seem like nothing but I can only imagine how much this square would cost, certainly enough to feed us three meals for a week, which to me is extravagant. Maybe I had underestimated my mothers love for me. We stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, but it could of only been a few minutes, before she kissed me lightly on the forehead and wished me luck. And she was gone. Just like that. That was the last time I would see my mother.

Suddenly it all dawned on me, what had happened, where I was headed. It was times like this when I needed my father. He was the only family member that I could rely on. He was just 18 when he died. I was four. My parents had me young, but it was common in District 5. Even then I admired him. His logic, his cleverness. My father had died in these games. Which I suppose is why my mother bade me goodbye. I remember watching it, clear as day, my mother and sister Tam either side of me. Tam was only watching for my mothers sake, we had different fathers. Maybe that's why we never had a special bond. No I know why we don't. But we try not to mention it. Anyway I was sat on the hard wooden bench that lived in our home. Watching the games, crying as I slowly watched my father slip away. I knew he was close to death. But it was his actual death that causes my nightmares. My pain. I'm rocketed back to reality when a peacekeeper I vaguely recognise is beckoning for me to exit the room, my times up. I wipe away all emotion on my face, I know there will be cameras everywhere when I leave the Justice Building.


	2. Anger

author's note; so i just posted chapter one, but i decided to post chapter two aswell as ive only just started:) I will be posting tne whole story so please follow or favourite! much love 3

We don't have to walk very far before we reach the tribute train that will transport us to the Capitol. Herb seats us next to each other "Your mentors will be boarding in District 2, as that is where they are staying!" She doesn't elaborate any more than that, but then teeters off into another carriage. I find myself alone with Ryan, the last thing I wanted. "You know I dont agree with what Tams like with you". I was looking out of the window but I looked up to meet his eyes. They were quite nice actually, a swirl of hazel with tints of green here and there. I just scoff at his comment and continue looking out of the window. If he didnt like it then why was he encouraging her just hours earlier? "Fox- I mean Finch" I scowl at him. How dare he go to call me Foxy? "I'm sorry" he blurts out. He's not sorry for almost calling me Foxy. He's apologising for something much deeper. I look up at him again, this time I'm inquisitive. "What for?" Ryan opens his mouth to reply when Herb comes bounding in uttering nonsense that means absolutely nothing to me, but Ryan seems quite interested so I perk up my foxy senses. It sounds quite cool when I say it. She's telling us abut our rooms on the train and accompanies us to them. Mine is covered in the same plush material that was on the seat in the Justice Building. "Herb, what's this called?" Stroking my deep blue bed sheet. "It's called velvet dear" she's says, and then hobbles off. "Velvet" I say to myself. It even sounds smooth on my tongue. Deciding I need a shower, I leave my clothes on the floor of the train, not bothering to be careful with my dress now, my mother probably won't be having it back anyway. But I am extra careful to remove the green square of material that sits in the dresses pocket. It's the same green in Ryan's eyes, and somehow, that comforts me. I step into the shower, there's about a million different buttons that change the temperature, pressure and smells that escape the spout. It's the most relaxed I've been in years and I find myself in there for more than an hour. When I finally step out, what with the Capitols technology, the mat dries my body, I then put my hand on a pad which gave me a slight shock, that would untangle my hair. I enter my room and explore the wardrobes, dozens of them, all filled with beautiful dresses and flowing tops, jeans and skirts, lots of materials I didn't recognise, but some I did. I loved looking through them, my girly side taking over, but then resist when I remind myself what I'm really here for, to fight to the death. I pick out a simple sky blue top and jeans and decide to venture into the dining hall to see if anyone was there. We still had at least half a day before we reached the Capitol.

I was relieved to find that our mentors were inside. The woman who would be my mentor was fairly small and dainty. I wonder to myself how she won. She smiled a perfect smile at me. "Hello Finch," she had no expression in her voice, which made her creepy in someway. "I'm Alissa, your mentor, nice to meet you". Alissa held out her hand for me to shake it but I did not take it. Just stared her down, she had something about her that I didnt like, or trust. I turned away to walk down the hall when she grabbed my arm. "I knew your father". That's it, I realise what's familiar. She was the girl tribute from district 5 when my father was in them. This angered me even more. And when I'm angry, I can't stop. "You could of saved him!," I shoved Alissa back. "There was nothing stopping you! How dare you have the nerve to even touch me after what I had to watch my father go through while you just sat by and watched!" Another shove. Alissa was on the ground now. I leaned over her. "I saw you, by that lake. You just watched him die. While I died with him. You could have saved him, you had the chance" I almost whisper this to her. I grab her head with my hands, I notice she hasn't restricted anything, but she starts to now. I start pushing my thumbs into her temples. I'm so angry! How dare she! She's the reason he died, and he needs to be avenged! Alissas grabbing at my wrists now as I just push harder and harder into her temples. I see the colour drain from her face, the pain in her eyes. Just then Ryan picks me up away from Alissa. "GET OFF ME," I'm screaming "he needs to be avenged!". I'm kicking but Ryan's strong and has me locked, no way of escape. Alissas rubbing her head in pain and standing up, but I can tell she's dizzy. She just scowls at me and saunters off, presumably to go find Ryan's mentor. I'm still kicking at Ryan trying to claw my way out but he seems to find a way to calm me. "Would you run out to save me? I think we both know the answer to that, so cut her some slack" he sounded generally concerned but I knew better, he'd betray me, the same as everyone else. I waved him off but finally calmed down so he released me. "I suppose I have to go find her?" Ryan nods. "I'll come with you, I've yet to meet my mentor"

"Hopefully your encounter will be smoother" he chuckles at this. He laughs at a lot of things. I don't like it. I need to remind myself that I don't like him either but he seems to be drawing me in. I gave him a scowl for good measure, to tell him that we're not on the same team and followed him into the room that contained our mentors.

As soon as we entered Alissa rised, poised in a position so if I lunged out she would be ready. But I stayed put. ""Hi Ryan, I'm Caliber your mentor." Ryan shook his hand and they both sat at the table. I find myself awkwardly standing so I make a decision to take a seat with the rest of them. Ryan and Caliber were talking about fires, and shelters. I try to tune in, try to ignore the obvious daggers that Alissa is staring into me. It's getting on my nerves. "What is your problem?!"

"My problem is you just tried to take my life, or fatally injure me! I'm trying to work out what I can do with you" she's up from her seat now circling me in my chair taking in every asset about me. "Get up" she orders. I stand. She pokes my arms inspecting my muscles and kicks at my shins. It's all I can do to restrain from kicking back. "Your not very strong, but your fast, fast enough to catch someone off guard before they have chance to retaliate" I smile to myself. I never really have ever had much praise, but it was good. Made me feel proud. Alissa smiles, "your gonna be a fighter, I know it" she whispers in my ear. Somehow I don't believe that she's saying it out of kindness, but almost instantly we have an unspoken bond that she will try to protect me, to repay me for what happened to my father. I hear cheers outside. Me and Ryan run to the windows frantically waving at all these crazy Capitol residents. They were all here to see me! Me, Finch Seacrest! The idea was so exciting, that when the train came to a halt, I stumbled a little. Herb then made a reappearance and me Ryan, her and our escorts pushed and soved off the train. Journalists and photographers were everywhere. They were holding microphones to our mouths as we pushed through "How does it feel to be thrown into the arena with your brother?"

"What do you expect from the game makers this year?"

"What are you going to do to help your family?"

"How do you feel about your brother?"

Brother, family. I heard these words swarming around me, drowning me in them. What brother? Finally we were lead into a tall building, overlooking the whole city. Ryan looked at me with understanding eyes. What's going on? I asked with my eyes. He just shook his head and looked away. What did he know about this 'brother' thing?


	3. Passed Out

Now, we were taken in to meet my prep team. As soon as I entered the room they squealed with excitement, I could tell this would be difficult. "Wowie, look at her gorgeous red hair! It's as red as a ruby!" They all cooed over my hair, which made me chuckle a bit. One had dyed pink skin, with poodles tattooed all over her body, another with artificial eyelashes which were about the length of my arms, and coloured, every colour you could think of. The third was fairly normal, a man with deep blue skin, but no other alterations. "I'm Jaquiline," says the pink woman "this is Jennifer" pointing to the eyelashes woman, "and this is Cormac" pointing to the man. I smiled to each one in turn. "Lay over there please Finch" Jennifer instructed, pointing to a metal bed, which I thought could of been a table. I lie there for what seems to be a few hours while they added various creams and gels all over my body, each doing different jobs. "Ow!," I screamed in pain as something ripped from my leg, "could you at least be a bit careful?" I growled at them. "Oh, sorry darling!" Jaquiline happily says. I can at least admire them for never lacking energy. Energy. I realised I had next to nothing in that department, realising I hadn't ate since yesterday morning. No, yesterday was the reaping and I did not eat. Or did I? I had lost track with all this going on. "We'll go get Lana, your stylist", Cormac smiles at me. Somehow I seem to favourite him of all my prep team.

Just 5 minutes later Lana entered the room. She was beautiful, and also natural. Unlike the other Capitol residents nothing about her was altered. Smiling she closed the door behind her and crossed the room towards me. "Tonight is the tributes parade," I already knew this of course "we're gonna dress you up, and it's going to be beautiful!" She claps in excitement, I roll my eyes. She's not that different to the rest then. They all act like over excited puppies. "How can you make Solar, beautiful?" I ask. Each year the 24 tributes get dressed up in clothes representing their district (mine being solar) and are shown off to sponsors, people who will be willing to give money to save our lives in the arena. This is called the tribute parade, and this first impression counts. But with our district producing solar electricity, I don't have high hopes. "We'll it's obvious of course! We are going to make you into fully sized, glittering, glitzy solar panels!" This is when she reveals my costume. It is horrid. Beyond horrid. The dress is simple, just silver, covered in glitter, but it's the headdress that is horrific. It's round, which will cover our heads, portraying us as solar panels. Firmly, I cross my arms over my chest to show Lana I'm serious. "I am NOT wearing that" I tell her. There is no way I'm going to step out there with Ryan wearing that, awful thing. The thought of Ryan wearing this sets me off. A giant lad like him dressed in silvery glitter, it sends me into hysterics. I can't control myself. Lanas looking at me, puzzled. She let out a sigh. "This is serious!" She piped at me.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry" I say, picking myself up. Lana helps me dress into it. The dress is so uncomfortable on, but I don't want to annoy Lana further so I don't moan. She ties my hair up in a simple ponytail and slips on the headdress over it. Sweeping a silver eyeshadow over my lids I'm finally ready. "Want to see?" I nod. Looking in the mirror, even though the outfit is disastrous I have to admit, I look stunning. "Come on, I'll take you to your chariot." She leads me through a hall and finally comes to a room which holds our chariot. Ours is covered in lots of colourful blue and yellow lights, it's dazzling. Ryan and his stylist are already in the chariot, his stylist was telling him how to present himself and Ryan was cooperating. Ryan shot me a smile as I walked in and I could help but think he looked handsome. But I shook at thought out of my head. He was the enemy. The one I swore to myself I would kill first. Lana walked me over to the chariot and gave me a hand up. Politely I took it and stepped up next to Ryan. "What do you think of the costumes then?" He asked with a wink. "Don't," I said sternly. He looked confused. "Don't be nice to me. I'll only end up killing you in the arena." This comment hurt, I could tell by the look in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Stop it Finch.

Suddenly we the chariot starts racing towards the door, along with all the other tributes in their carts. My heart was beating at an alarming pace, I realised I was terrified. We were in front of disrict 4, they were wearing blue toga, kind of things. Their district was fishing, I suppose they were representing water. District 4 was also a 'career' district, as we called them. All of the tributes would train until they were 18 and then volunteer, to bring riches to their district. District 1 and 2 were the same. But when I squinted I could tell that the boy was only about 12. I wonder what happened? There wasn't much time to wonder though, before I was whisked onto a runway, in front of thousands of people. I was just staring out at the crowds, taking in all the crazy styles of the Capitol when I realised Ryan was telling me something. "Wave."

"What?" I wasn't taking in what he was saying, distracted by all the colours.

"_Wave,_ make people like you." He whispered through his smile. How would that help? If I waved I was sure I would fall out. But I did as Ryan said. Waving turned out to get an amazing reaction from the crowd, everyone was screaming, whooping, crying out to me. Then I realised it wasn't me getting the reaction. Every tribute in the carriages in front turned round I thought they were staring at us when I noticed Ryan was looking behind aswell. I turned round to see the district 12 tributes were on fire. They looked outstanding. Ryan grabbed me before I could fall out of the cart. I hadn't even realised I was leaning over until he pulled me back. We finally reached the centre where president snow welcomed us and praised us on our courage. The camera did a quick shot of all the tributes, but seemed to stay on district 12 for what seemed like a century. Just like that it was all over and the horses were pulling us back into our separate rooms. As soon as the chariot stopped I fell out of it, smacking my head on the floor, I felt dizzy, and hardly any air was coming out of my lungs. Not enough anyway. I struggled for breath and the last thing I heard was Ryan calling Alissa and Caliber for help before I blacked out.


End file.
